


High Alert

by orphan_account



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, M/M, Music Teacher Castiel, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas is pretty sure Mary Winchester is not paying him $40 a week to sleep with her son. He’s pretty sure he should be teaching the kid to play the piano.My fill for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square Music Teacher!Cas





	High Alert

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Netsky song of the same name.

Cas is pretty sure Mary Winchester is not paying him $40 a week to sleep with her son. He’s pretty sure he should be teaching the kid to play the piano.

And yet, when Mary drops her son off at his house, they stand at the front door and wave until she drives away. But when Mary’s car disappears around the corner, Dean turns to him with a fire in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He reaches out and grabs the front of Cas’ shirt, connecting their mouths, and walks them back to his bedroom, or the living room, or the piano room, or, once, the kitchen counter. Cas couldn’t keep the kid off him if he wanted.

Cas started leaving condoms and lube around the house because he couldn’t keep himself from Dean’s perfect ass.

Sometimes, Dean opens himself up before coming over. The first time he did it, the lube was dripping down the kid’s leg, and he sunk down on Cas’ cock before Cas was even fully hard. It only took a second for Cas to get there with the view in front of him.

The week after, Dean came in with a butt plug. Cas wasn’t sure where he got it, but he loved the way Dean’s breath hitched when he ran a finger over its base and the way Dean preened under his kisses.

They don’t always have sex. Sometimes Cas sits him down at the piano and sucks Dean off as he plays. He adds a little teeth when Dean messes up, sucks harder and deeper when Dean gets a section right. He found it was fantastic motivation to get Dean to practice at home.

They just had the first snowfall of the year. Cas waited just inside his door and watched for Mary’s van to pull up. He stepped outside when he saw it come around the corner, but instead of stopping on the road to let Dean out, she parked by the garage and got out with Dean.

Dean smirked behind his mom’s back. They walked to the front door and Mary hugged him. “Castiel, Gertrude told me how excited Charlie is for the Christmas performance. I thought I’d listen to Dean’s play his piece today.”

He glanced back to Dean and nodded, “Of course, Mary, we will be glad to have you here today.”

He led them through the house to the piano room while Mary asked how her class was doing in music. Cas was the music teacher at the middle school were Mary taught, and she had some excellent students, including her younger son, Sam. “I think Sam is a little jealous that he only sees me in class. I think he has a little infatuation with me.”

“Oh, he loves you. At dinner, he always tells us how amazing you are. Maybe I should let him take lessons too; I could bring both the boys together.”

Cas saw Dean roll his eyes, but the kid winked when Cas caught his eye. “Well, you have some great boys,” he told Mary. “Dean might even study harder if he had to compete with his brother.”

“That’s a great idea, maybe after the holidays.”

Cas heard Dean let out a frustrated groan behind them, but he didn’t bother turning around. With Mary there, he would find other ways to torture Dean for the day.

Cas pulled out a chair for Mary and sat it against the wall. Dean sat on the piano bench like there was a rod up his back and he wiggled his butt just enough to let Cas know he had a plug in. Cas ignored Dean’s pleading eyes and made him run through warm-up scales.

Cas sent up a silent prayer of thanks that he made rules with Dean before they started anything. His first rule was that the could only mess around if Dean practiced at home. That way, when an occasion like this happened, Dean would at least know the music Cas was supposed to be teaching him.

He knew Dean’s grumbling over his rules were worth it when Dean played through his song for the Christmas concert. It wasn’t perfect, but it was passable, and Mary seemed pleased. Cas showed Dean suggestions on when to hold the pedal, how long to hold the fermata, and keeping rhythm.

Mary must not have noticed the way Dean bounced just a little on the bench, and with her facing Dean’s back, she definitely missed the way he bit his lip and stared up at Cas through his lashes, tempting him when he couldn’t do anything about it.

When Mary excused herself to the restroom, Dean rubbed himself over his pants, and Cas almost laid him out over the bench to have his way with the bratty kid. Instead, he flicked Dean’s ear and told him to behave himself like a good little boy. Dean perked up at that and looked like he was about to sass back when Mary came back in the room. Dean just winked and ran through another section of the song.

It was afterword, back in the safety of his bedroom alone, when he jerked off to the idea of Dean plugging himself up just to set and play for him. And when Dean came back for the next lesson, Cas fucked him hard enough that he couldn’t sit like that for a few days.


End file.
